Operation: Truthor Dare
by Summoner Hirelena
Summary: Meeh+my 2 friends dress up as the g-girl and plays T/D
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer/Warning:

*Z-space tunnel opens and out comes meeh/Relena

Meeh:

Kunichiwa everyone! Another anti-sensible fanfic made by meeh Princess Relena! Oh yea, were there's Relena there's Heero!!!!!!

*Pulls Heero out of the opened z-space tunnel thingy

Meeh:

"Heeeeerrrrrrrroo I love you I love you!"

*Hugs Heero

"Yea!"

"Hey! Chang opened another tunnel. I want to know how he does this it's great for hiding", a voice came out of nowhere

*Duo jumps out of the tunnel

"Hey its 'Lena!" Duo called

"Duo!" I cried and hugged her teddy bear

"MAXWELL!! WHY DID YOU USE MY GIVIN NAME" 

*The Wu-it jumped out of the tunnel with a pair of scissors. For reason's beyond our knowledge^__^

"Eek" Duo ran around with Wu at his heels.

*Quatre runs out of the tunnel 

"We shouldn't be fighting! Please!!"Quatre-san begged

*Trowa comes following Quatre

Trowa:.........

*Heero and me sweat drops

"SHUT UP EVERYONE! I need to into. The story!"

They all stopped and looked at each other and then.

*Duo gives Wu a raspberry and runs

"YOU RUN AROUND I RUN AROUND WE ALL DO A RUNAROUND!"

"MAXWELL!"

"We shouldn't be fighting!"

Trowa...

Me:Agh Lets get on with the story

            Operation: Truth or Dare

      We open our story in the mists of a circus, Trowa's circus to be exact. We go to one of the tents totally in the shadows of animal cages. Inside we find our boys totally bored. Wufie and Trowa are playing checkers and Quatre's watching uninterested. Duo is on the bed wishing Hildy was there, and my sweet Heero is sitting crossed legged watching the game. He was watching the gundam vs. Mobil suite simulation. 

(Author saids go figure he's always training)

The Wu takes one of Trowa's chip thingies. 

"Good move" Trowa said

"Yea I'm gonna beat you today Barton!"Wu cried

"Dumb move, getting emotional during a battle. You should know better then that" Trowa scolded taking away 5 of Wu's chips.

"What! Injustice!"

But little did they know outside behind the cotton candy machine a swirl of smoke appears. The smokes clear and from out of no were 3 girls. The first was scribbling in her book with a phone on her ear. The next girl is on the phone too, and so is the last one.

"So now that we got our boys together what's say we play?" The second girl said.

"So right De what do we play?" The 3rd girl said looking at the second girl then at the girl writing. A sinister smile forms my face.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth or Dare! Perfect now we get to do fun stuff to the boys!"Di cried out and then slapping her mouth closed.

"Quatre here I come!" The 3rd girl whisper excitedly.

"Right Sam but how..."I said thinking hard.

"1st we need a change of clothes Barbara, or we'll never get Duo to believe us!"De said rubbing her chin.

"Ticking Duo is not hard Di,"I said joking

"Is too!" She said sticking her tongue out

"Is not!" Sticking my tongue out too.

"You guys we shouldn't be fighting!" Sam said coping her beloved Quatre

"Your right fighting only leads to more violence" I said to prove that I am a true pacifist! I scribbled in my book and

*Proof

I have become Relena, Di is Hildy, and Sam is Dorothy!

"Yes total power!" I said clutching my hands.

"You over your power trip?" Hildy and Dorothy asked.

"Yea, I'm cool now," I said regaining my regal stature.

(*Author smiles Yea I'm so good I'm like a Queen!)

"Let's go!"Hildy said walking towards the boy's tents

"Whoa wait what are we going to say to them this is suspicus,"Dorothey said grabbing Hildy's arm.

"I don't care if it's suspicious I want to see Heero!" I said stomping up to their tent the girls behind me. Hildy opens the flap and we step in.

"Agh women!" Guess who said that?

"Hildy-babe!"Duo said jumping off the bed and hugging Hildy.

"Duo!" But the greeting was stopped because they started making out in the corner.

*Everybody sweat drops

 "What are you doing here Dorothy and Miss. Relena?"Quatre asked and unfortunately was stopped mid sentence because Dorothy was all over him. Knocked him down is what I mean^__^.

"Relena.."Is all that Heero said and with a surprised look on his face.

(*Author swoons and wakes up really fast because she has to write the story)

"Yes Heero?"I said sitting down next to him resting my head on this shoulder.

"Get off me Dorothy! You're hurting me!"Quatre cried

"Gomen my sweet!" Dorothy said getting off him, but sits really close to her Quatre-san.

"I got an idea lets play a game!" I said snuggling closer to Heero arms around his neck.

*Heero sweat drops

"What game?"Trowa-chan asked, taking Wu's last chip.

"What you won? Injustice!! This game better be one that I can win woman!"Wu pointed to me.

"Stop that Duo!"Wufie yelled at Duo+Hildy still making out, they had not came up for breath yet.

"Fine, a game??"Hildy said breathing hard. She slightly smiled and said..

"Truth Or Dare?"

"What that's a weaklings game!" The-Wu cried

"Its only a weak game if you don't play or you don't have the guts to play!" Dorothy said playing with Wu's weakness.

"What then I'll play!"Wu said changing his mind

"Who's first?"Trowa asked, then the flap of Trowa's tent opened and in comes Milliardo.

"Agh, dear Brother what are you doing here?" I cried

'Agh he's going to ruin my plan of making out with Heero'

"I'm here to make sure you don't do anything stupid Baby Sister," He said

*Glares at Heero

I get the hint and remove my head from Heero's shoulder

"I'll go first!"Milliardo said

"Relena truth or dare?"

"Ah.. Mmm.. Hum I choose truth!"

"Have you ever made out with Heero yet??"He asked with a worried look on his face.

*I frown and pout

"NO" 

"YESSSSSSSSSSS"He yelled

"Not so great for me.."I pouted, and then I had a breakthrough of pure genius. I crawled over to Hildy who was about to make out with Duo again...

"Hildy can I talk to you?" 

"Sure"

"Hey you're holding up the game!" Dorothy cried

"Can you make it so I can finally kiss my Heero"I whispered in Hildy's ear.

"Yea, if you do one thing for me.. Make it so Duo gets really drunk so he can sing White Reflection to me!"

"Mission: Accepted!"

"Duo truth or dare?"

Duo of course smirked thinking the wrong thing.

"Dare all the way Princess 'Lena!" He said with the happiest face.

"I dare you to get really drunk.."I began

"Yea go on!!"Duo's eyes went big like a dream just came true for him

"Relena!"Milliardo forcibly said.

"What is it dear Brother of mine?" I gave him my big fake innocent puppy eyes

"Any-way get drunk and sing White Reflection for Hildy!"

"Done!" Duo ran out of the tent to look for cheap beer.

"O.k. who's next?" Dorothy said

"Me"Milliardo said looking at me weird.

"You can't go two times!" I cried

"Can too!" He said standing up confronting me. I stood up to answer him

"Calm down you two Hildy yelled getting between me and my brother.

"Let Dorothy go!"Hildy cried.

"Ok Quatre truth or dare?" Dorothy asked Quatre

"Truth" He answered

"Ok tell me, do you love me?" Dorothy asked looking up at him.

"Oh.. Oh.."Quatre said stuttering, blushed and looked at Dorothy.

"Yes I guess I do." He said really blushing.

"Oh Quatre!"Dorothy cried giving Quatre a big hug. And then kissed him^__^

"All right my turn weaklings time to prove your strength to me Zech's Truth or Dare?"Wufei said pointing to Milliardo.

"Dare Wufei!"

"I dare you to fight me in a Super Nintendo Endless Duel game!"

"But we don't have a Nintendo or TV hooked up here."Milliardo calmly said hoping for a different Dare. Wufei snapped his fingers 

"Quatre.."Quatre broke the kiss and looked at Wufei with his big hope-full eyes. 

"Yes you do! Bring in the TV. and Super Nitendo!"Quatre recently stood up let go of Dorothy's hand and ran out of the tent.

"Lets see how good your skills are!"Wufei said as Quatre led a bunch of guys with a TV. in there hands and a Nitendo.They connected it and walked out.

Quatre bashfully sat by Dorothy and held her hand and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. =-)

 Wufie pushed a button and turned on the system. Into plays till Wufei grabs the 1st player control from Milliardo's hand.

"Hey that's mine!" He whined

"It's not yours now bub!"Wu spat at him holding the controller tighter. Zechs grabbed the 2nd controller reluctantly.

"Pick your weak gundam"Wufei snapped at him after he picked his Altron

"Fine!"Milliardo picked Deathsythe

"Wonder where Duo.."Hildy started to asked, but as she mention his named in comes a very drunken

Shingami

"Yea, sing to me Duo!"Hildy screeched bouncing up and down.

"I eel or love 'flection! A far 'way story is painted in or nyes as you fazed at me!" Duo sang all out of tune, and slurred.

Well he fell in Hildy's arms cause he was so drunk he couldn't stand anymore.

"That was great Duo-bear"

*Burp

"Silly Duo"Hildy laughed stroking Duo's hair.

"Kiss me Hildy-babe!"He cried suddenly

"What?"

"Kiss me!"

"Kay!" And well they started making out too.

(*Author this is turning out into a make out party!)

*Wu scoffs

"No more intrusions I want to fight!" He pressed the play button and off they were fighting! Deathsythe disappears and reappears before Altron and hit! Deathsythe forces Altron up in the air and slices through him!

"Ha you have no game to brag about now do you!"Milliardo cried, but the victory dance had to wait cause Wu-ChangHead just used his Dragon Claw and grabbed Deathsythe!

*Boom!

Just got hit by fire, but Deathsythe is not a gundam to mess with because it shot Altron up in the air again and boom boom boom more hits! Back and forth it was truly a great game! But times came and guess who won???Thats right my Brother Milliardo! By 2 hits so it was really close.

"Are you not impressed by my fighting skills Sister?"Milliardo asked 

"No fighting is dumb!" I shot back

"Oh who's going to start now?" I whined

"I'll go next" Milliardo said to get me back

"Trowa, Truth or dare?"Hildy bust out of their kissing scene and said.

"No, it's my turn! Relena truth or dare!" 

"Dare!"

"I dare you to make out with Heero with no interference from Zechly boy!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOO!!"

"Huh?"Heero looked surprised, because well the girls managed to pull this make out scene

"O.k.." I said just to fake and hide my happiness.

*I straddle on his legs hold on to the straps of his tank pulled him closer and start making out with him! =-) Yea!!!!!!!!!And rest my arms on his 

*Coughs

Very tone, tan, strong..

(*Author mentally slaps herself)

Chest

(*Author's dream finally came true! Beware more fun stuff between Heero and me!)

And finally he wraps his arms around my tiny waist=-)

(*Author bounces up and down yea! I love Heero!)

Milliardo started whimpering because he is seeing his baby sister grow up so fast

"Relena I order you as your big Brother to stop!" He yelled

"Fat chance she's going to stop Zechs"Hildy said before going under again.

"Oh, she'll stop!"Milliardo stomped to Heero and me who were really getting into our kiss. My hands were starting to migrate to the bottom of Heero's tank. But in comes Trowa!

"You can't stop this! It is destiny that they are together, and a dare. I thought honor was apart of a soilder."Said our suicidal clown in monotone.

"I can't win!"Milliardo cried throwing his hands in the air.

"Good now who is going next since everyone is full of injustice!" The Wu-man cried very angry because everyone is making out.

"Relena was the last to go."Trowa said

*Milliardo whimpers

I come up for air and to keep the game going.

"All right you want to play? Brother Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" He cried

'She won't do anything mean to me I'm her older Brother"

"I dare you to go away for...I dunno 3 days! And don't bother me!" I cried

"Huh? You mean leave you alone for 3 day? What will happen to you?"Milliardo whined.

"Heero's here to protect me. Huh Heero?"I said pushing back a strand of hair from his gorgeous eyes.

"Yea, she's in good hands Zechs,"He answered holding me closer.

"Bye Brother"I waved sending him away. Milliardo got up and walked out of the door.

Ok that's it for now what will happen now that Duo's drunk? Will he turn Chibi? What will happen between Heero and me? And who will crack in this strange yet normal game of Truth or Dare???

E-mail me 

webmaster@sanqkingdom.zzn.com

Visit my site

Communities.msn.com/SerenitysDigitalCrystal

Flames, praise are always welcomed! 


	2. Operation T/D Part 2

Warning! /Disclaimer:

Meeh: Hello Hello Her Majesty Princess Relena is here!

Duo: Yea, hi 'Lena!

**Me hug Duo**

Meeh-I love you Duo! But..

**Pulls Heero out of Z-space a.k.a no where**

"I love Heero more!!"

**Hugs Heero**

"MY BABY"

**Duo sweat drops**

"Yea, the Princess always goes for the cruel mean ugly types", Duo comments

**I give Duo a death glare**

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY HEERO??????"

"Eek, nothing!!" Duo throws his hands up in defeat.

"No I heard you say something bad about him tell me what you said!" I run over and grab him by his shirt. 

"Tell me!"  
**Death glares him more**

"Pacifist Pacifist 'Lena!" Duo whimpers.

"Tell me!!" I raise my fist.

"This will be interesting…."Heero saids watching me closely.

**Quatre comes running from Z-space**

"We shouldn't be fighting. Please everyone!" He cries trying to get between Duo and me.

**Wufei and Trowa appear behind Heero**

"I got my money on the baka" Wufei say

"Which one?" Trowa said

"WHAT ARE YOU CALLING ME A BAKA WU?"I cry 

"$50 on Relena" Heero and Trowa agreed.

**Heero stands in front of you**

"My mission now is to tell you about Relena's story while she is fighting."

"Its about us pilots in a truth or dare game against the girls." Heero continues.

**Duo continues whimpering for dear life Heero pulls out a gun**

"Time to end this battle"

"Relena leave my poor Shignami alone!"  Hildy appears out of nowhere with a club.

"This should good," Wuffie said

Operation: Truth of Dare II

"O.k. since the only person with a microscopic bit of justice is gone who is going now?" Wufei cries throwing his hands in the air.

"Me I wanna go!!" Duo cries scaring all of us. We thought he was still making out with Hildy.

"All right Duo what do you want?" Hildy say looking up at Shimgami with hope filled eyes.

"Quatre Truth or Dare?" Duo say pointed his finger at the still being romantic Quatre.

"Huh? Mmmm… I choose Dare!" Quatre saids guessing what Duo said because he actually doesn't know what's going on.

"Mmmmm…" Duo thought because he didn't even have a dare in mind he just wanted to keep Hildy in suspense. ^__^

"I dare you Quatre Raberba Winner to do the Raberba Dance!!!"

"No, anything but the Raberba Dance! Duo please no dancing" Quatre-san begged.

"Yes, the Raberba Dance!" Duo-bear cried

"But we don't have music! We can't do it without music!" Quatre babbled on trying to get out dancing.

"But that's were your wrong Mr. Raberba" Duo said messing with Quatre's mind

"You can stop saying my middle name Duo" Quatre said totally embarrassed by Duo saying his name so many times. It's like he was picking on him just because of his funny sounding name.

Duo reached inside his pocket and pulled out a tape labeled _For The Raberba Dance Only!_

"O.k. fine Winner! Here's your music now do the Raberba Dance!"

"Stop making fun of my name Duo!" Quatre said

"Only when you do the Raberba Dance"

"What is this Raberba Dance Quatre-san? I actually think Duo knows what he's talking about" Dorothy said poking fun at Duo.

"What do you mean I finally know what I'm talking about?" Duo complained at the joke.

"Nothing it's just that you usually don't know what you're talking about!" Dorothy spat

"Enough you two! Fine Duo I will do the dance, and only because you might think of something worst if I don't go along with this."

"YEA EVERYONE QUATRE'S DOING THE RABERBA DANCE!" Duo shouted

"Mmmm?" I went still in Heero's very passionate kiss. We broke off because we just had to see what the Raberba dance is all about.

"What is it?" Hildy asked.

"This" Duo brought out his very kawaii boom box and stuck the tape in it.

"Do your thing Quatre!" Duo cried over the lap dance music.

**Quatre sweat dropped and got up to do his dance**

"Agh Duo soon I will get my revenge I know were you keep your explosives." Quatre hissed.

Quatre started to sway back and forth running his hand through his hair tying to get into the music. Then it hit him the music, Dorothy there watching his every move; he started to peel off his shirt.

"Ohmygawd" Dorothy squealed.

Quatre swayed back and forth up and down slowly moving towards Dorothy.

He ran his hands through his hair again rocking his head back and forth with the music.   Then his hands moved down his bare chest and undoing his pants all without blinking an eye.  Quatre finally reached his Dorothy, totally in tuned with the music he bent down and grabbed Dorothy's hand and pulled her up without missing a beat.

"Quatre what are you doing?" Dorothy cried

"Don't try to talk to him," Heero said after studying Quatre

"Why" Dorothy whined, Quatre was doing the cowboy thing slowly going down and coming up.

"Look in his eyes" Trowa answered, our fake Dorothy did as told and realizes that her sweet mostly sane pilot eyes were glazed over. Which means the Quatre we know and care for is gone.

"Ahhh" Dorothy went realizing that Quatre is gone.  Dorothy looked down and realized Quatre was swaying slowly up her body running his finger up her side.  As a side effect Dorothy shivered at his gentle touch, Hildy eyes lit up as a bombing idea hit her.

"All right new dare, Dorothy Quatre I dare both you guys to strip naked!" She whistled.

  Reaching the end of tack 1 of _The __Raberba Dance, _actually it wasn't a hard task for Quatre he was already mostly naked.  So gently nodding his head in acceptance he retraced his fingers along Dorothy chest indirectly nodding her on.  

"No Quatre you got to do this" Sam said with a devious smile on her face, one of Duo's favorite songs started to play Dancing.  Dorothy then swears that one day when she least expects it BOOM Hildy gets it!

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Dorothy busts out laughing, receiving weird glances from everyone.

 Quatre goes on without noticing the laugh, Duo just full of alcohol gets up and brakes dance.  Hildy screams out in happiness when she sees that Duo decided to take on the dare too, in other words he starts to strip!!

Heero smirks gently shoos me off his lap and starts to break dance too, and to my amazement he starts to strip too.

"Injustice! I'm a better break dancer than he is!" Wufei shrieked.

"I'm better than you are. "Trowa walks up behind Wufei.

"I challenge you to a death brake dance competition-thingy!" Wufei glared. Both climb up onto the table and start brake dancing.

"TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT ALL OFF!!!" Hildy and I screamed. 

"I got an idea," the half naked Quatre whispered to Dorothy. He ran over and swung himself around the huge metal pole that was holding the tent up. Dorothy raised one of her freaky eyebrows and dashed over to where Quatre was.

I had joined Heero and we continued to dance on the floor. Suddenly Heero stopped and turned his head toward Duo and Hildy.

"Hey Duo, do you got any more of that beer?"

I smirked evilly. Heero never ceases to amaze me. Duo smiled. "Sure. Catch." He throws a bottle at Heero, but because he was drunk, it kind of missed. Luckily, Heero's lightning fast reflexes caught it before it landed in the Tiger's cage.

"You want some Miss L'ena?" Duo asked, smiling his stupid grin.

"Bring it on, buddy!" I called over the loud dance music.

Duo shrugged and tossed me another bottle of Miller Lite. Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound as Wufei fell off the table and landed on the TV. The alcohol was already getting to me and I burst out laughing almost dropping beer all over Heero and myself. Suddenly, there was a tug on my arm as I saw Heero pull me away. He was wearing his mischievous smirk. 

Quatre's on the left of the pole and Dorothy was on the right. Dorothy's legs were wrapped around the pole and Quatre's waist. She leaned back, Quatre supporting most of her weight as she ran her fingers through his long blond bangs. 

Suddenly, Duo hopped over, almost falling as he tripped over his own legs. "Hey Q-Man!" he called, holding out a big cold bottle of beer. "Want some?"

Quatre was still in his daze and he heard Duo loud and clear above the music. He snatched the bottle away from the Shignami and opened it. Downing it in three gulps, he burps and throws it at the unconscious Wufei.  

"What was that anyway?"  Q-ball said in a hazy voice.

"Juice" Duo hiccupped, walking away.

"Hey what's going on here?"  Catherine called walking into Trowa's tent laying her eyes on Quatre and Dorothy's pole dance.  She gasped when she realized that Dorothy was in her undies and Quatre was rubbing his hands all over her, it didn't help when Dorothy rubbed herself all over the pole too.  

"Come on Cathy let's dance" Trowa grabbed Catherine's hand shaking his hips pulling her into the chaotic scene.  The track changed into a song from Child's Toy while Cathy and Trowa got their thing on.

Before I knew it Heero pulled me into an empty tent smiling like mad, which made me giggle.  

_He never used to be this frisky on the show, but I like . . ._ I thought.

"Heero what _are _you doing?"  I asked still on a buzz of a lifetime.

"Nothing . . ." Heero husky voice said capturing his lips with mine, and letting his hands roam around in my shirt, which made me groan a bit.  I felt him smile at my little outburst, deciding that he shouldn't have all the fun exploring I started to unbutton his shirt.  He got the idea and started to unbutton mine, finally victory at last my dream has come true I got Heero Yuy's shirt off!    I decided to fulfill my dream and go all the way with my favorite guy.  So I let my fingers trail along his tone chest, sticking my tongue in his mouth.  I knew I did the right thing when I felt Heero tense up, and then relax, finally knowing the Perfect Solider had a weak spot.  He pulled away after a second, the looked at me with lust in his eyes and said one word.

"Protection?"  

 "Right here . . ." I pull out a packet of pills, Heero nods solemnly and leans in lose to my ear.

"Are you prepared for what I'm about to do to you?"   Sending shivers up and down my spine when he said those words I pushed him down on the ground

"Duh" I giggled insanely drunk, next door you could hear the music booming.  They were playing _Just Wild Beat Communications…_the English version.  Since everyone except Quatre and Heero knows Japanese

**Author Note: I know the song in Jap. But I didn't feel like copying/pasting jap. Kanji so I did the English version I heard by ear so it might not be totally accurate leave a message if its not… **

_Just Wild Beat Communications I want you to know my for sure…No one can deny it no one can defeat it…I began to know my believing the faces tonight!_

Heero and me got the hint and started kissing again; I pulled at his pants silently urging Heero to hurry.  He trailed his fingers down my back tugging at my bra undoing it. Heero left a trail of kisses down my neck and started to nibbled at the base of my breast. The heat between us rose as he began to lick and kiss my breasts…groaning I rubbed myself against him feeling the wet in his jeans.  Heero smiled wickedly was Relena's nipples began to harden, peering down he realized that I still had my pants on.  This time it was my turn to smile… I reached down and unbuttoned his pants pulling them down revealing his throbbing solider.  Pushing Heero to the ground I pulled off his boxers and gently rubbed it,  he groaned and his solider began to grow and stand.  Smiling I began to kiss his tone bare chest and slide down, Heero twitched and shivered as I reached down to his hips I guess I drove him crazy because when I started licking around his solider he gently grabbed me.  With lust in his eyes he flipped me so I was on the bottom he pulled off my Relena skirt and kissed my thigh.  Sucking in my breath I let out a groan.  Heero lifted his head and smirked at me, but I didn't notice I was grasping the ground in pure pleasure.  So he kissed it again and got an idea, he started to gently bite it.  Crying out my whole body jolted at the new touch, Heero totally loving he was slowly torturing m pulled off my white-laced underwear, and slipped his finger inside me.   I screamed out in pleasure but was drowned out by the loud music

"Say it Relena…" Heero purred, going deeper inside me

"No!" I protested closing my eyes sucking in more breath

"Say it Relena" He said again nipping at my breast

"NO!" I screamed at the wave of pleasure, my head collapsed to the ground.  Heero smiled again and grabbed my hips, and removed his finger.  Pulling me up he gently rubbed his solider against my opening, taunting me. 

"OK! Heero…Please…" He rubbed his solider against me again

"Say it…"

"Please…Heero…Do me…hard…" I whimpered, as soon as I let out those words, he drove inside me and flipped me over so I was on top.  Crying out I felt a new feeling of pleasure and slight pain together.  Heero and I set a quick rhythm matching the fast beat of the song, and that's how we spent 3 hours away from the group.  But I don't think they noticed

**Back to the rest of the group**

 Trowa and Cathy were still dancing circles around the still pole dancing Dorothy and Quatre.  But now they were naked!

Wufei is still passed out and the music was blaring.  Duo and Hildy snuck out to a "quiet place" doing who knows what. ^_^ Then Quatre suddenly stopped dancing to _Rhythm Emotion Rave Mix! _And threw himself on our Dorothy and kissed her.  Her eyes shot open and closed just as quick going along with whatever "pure" Quatre had in mind.  Which wasn't "pure" at all mind you!

Well, um…Quatre and Dorothy started to have "fun" in the middle of the scene.  Trowa and Cathy both shrugged looked at each other and started making out

**Author goes ewwww**

Well, yea it's a make out party with extra surprises.  The moon crept along the sky and soon it was midnight, yet no one let up…Then Trowa heard a noise and pulled away from Cathy, he looked around and saw Wufei coming to.

"Whats wrong Wufei?" He asked

"Those unna's…" He said

"What?" 

"Are on vacation on the Earth…Not here…Fakes" Those were Wufei's last words before he pasted out

"So…Hildy" She heard her name and came out of nowhere with a towel around her.

"Dorothy…" Dorothy pulled a light purple robe Quatre gave to her around herself as she heard her name

"And Relena…Are fakes…" Trowa quietly said pulling out his circus knives along with Cathy

"Hehehe…" "Hildy" and "Dorothy" giggled 

"Hildy?" Duo gasped stepping out of the shadows

"I love it when you call my name" De said pulling out a green pokeball

"Dorothy I thought you loved me…" Quatre whimpered

"I do baby…" Sam smiled pulling out a purple pokeball.  They quickly waved to their boys

"Bye boys…" They smirked throwing the pokeballs releasing a green chocobo, and a purple one

**Author note: Chocobo- giant chicken great for riding on from Final Fantasy!**

Sam and De jumped on and raced out of the tent

"HEY 'LENA! POKEBALLS AWAY!" De yelled letting me know its time to leave.  Lifting my head from Heero's chest I gave him a quick kiss

"Whats wrong…" He said sobering up

"Time for me to go Hee-kun" I smiled grabbing my cloths quickly putting them on

"Why?" 

"Cause Im not the real Relena…" I sadly said confessing.  Heero got a confused look in his eyes but smirked

"Well, whoever you are…You're a lot better then this Relena…" 

" _This Relena?_" I questioned pulling out my pink pokeball.  He got up and ran his hand through my hair

"Your now the official Relena-sama" He said

"Kay!" I laughed running past Trowa, Duo, Quatre and Cathy who just ran in the tent.  Tossing my pokeball I jumped on my pink Chocobo and raced off behind my friends

"So where to next G-girls?" I asked catching up

"WEEEEEE WERE FLYING!" Sam cried symbolizing she wants to go to Final Fantasy World

"Squall!" De smiled

"Cloud!!!!"   


End file.
